


How She Returned

by CrystalQueer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandler is a ghost and she is Not Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's really short, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: Heather Chandler had been killed only recently, and she learned that death was not fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this started out as an rp starter for when I rp as ghost!Chandler, but, it evolved.
> 
> It's also been posted on my tumblr sideblog thing @dukesfancyasshorse
> 
> I live for reviews and comments and stuff, so please leave one if you like this ^^

Heather Chandler had been killed only recently, and she had found that death was not fun. There wasn't much to see or do in the afterlife aside from quietly watch her ""loved ones"" and enjoy how much popular her ""suicide"" had made her. Her increase of popularity was the only good thing that happened to her since she died. But ever since she had died and was buried (the funeral was terrible, she could hear people talking, but only barely, and she couldn't feel anything) there had been a nagging feeling in the back of her still conscious mind; a little voice that whispered indistinctly. 

Heather listened to it, and soon understood: she could have a second chance (sort of) if she went back as a full-fledged ghost. The catch? She could only be seen, heard, and felt by her killer, Veronica Sawyer, until her killer died.

Heather was rightfully upset at Veronica, so she agreed with the little voice in her head, and found soon found herself in Veronica's bedroom some time at night wearing the outfit she had died in. Everything was hazy and sounds were muffled as her senses (hearing and sight) slowly came back. She couldn’t tell if the room was dark because she couldn’t see, or if it was because it was past midnight. At that point, she didn’t care. She was *back* and that was all that mattered. Even if she was just a ghost.

Eventually, everything came into focus. The room was dark, but Heather could see fairly well, she could make out the room’s furniture and things, she saw where the windows were, the closet door, the bedroom door and the bed. There was a desk, too. And a dresser. She couldn’t make out many small decorations or anything; it was too dark for that unfortunately.

But on there on the bed, sleeping peacefully and entirely unaware of what awaited her, was Veronica Sawyer herself.

Heather smiled. This was going to be fun.


End file.
